


What makes us whole

by skyeedom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeedom/pseuds/skyeedom
Summary: Kakashi needs some sunshine to drive away the darkness inside. Naruto, literal sunshine boy, needs no one.Or maybe he does?





	1. How Naruto survived his childhood with the aid of a steel-hearted man.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this drawing](https://skyeedom.tumblr.com/post/183365263119/young-naruto-has-made-the-connection-between).  
> Basically, this was inspired by Naruto('s jump) in Episode 480, Kakashi's ANBU arc and what would happen if you mixed those two together.  
>   
> As we proceed, the writing and tone will probably descend into hilarity and turn into a long-winded rant.

At first, young Naruto believes it’s his secret superpower to magically drain violence out of other people. Unbeknownst to him, it is usually the discretely thrown shuriken or kunai stopping them in their tracks; reminding them of the protection the boy is under.

Even Naruto is able to discern a pattern after plenty of repetitions. Whenever he’s about to get hurt (physically) or in mortal danger they’ll appear wearing masks and equipped in battle gear. One ANBU in particular comes to the rescue whenever villagers spew vitriol against the child, only to vanish after making sure Naruto isn’t hurt otherwise.

Therefore Naruto starts pulling pranks, deliberately antagonizing the villagers to make his guardian angel(s) appear.

One effective method seems to be flinging himself off the Hokage Monument…

Upon realizing what Naruto is doing, Kakashi facepalms so hard, he thinks he sees Obito with long hair.

—

It must be a hallucination due to sleep deprivation…

Kakashi despairs, his teacher’s precious son has no self-preservation whatsoever. Unable to bear the thought of Naruto coming to any more harm, he takes on the ANBU guard job for Naruto more frequently.

Carrying the weight of at least four lost lives, he doesn’t see any other choice.

Sometimes Kakashi wonders what he must have done in his previous life to deserve this; then he carries on. He likes staying busy.

—

The ANBU guards don’t stay. They usually don’t engage in a fight and prioritize getting Naruto to safety and vanishing as soon as they’ve made sure he hasn’t sustained any physical damage.

Kakashi begins the habit of staying for a while and asking Naruto gently if he’d like to have some company. Those days are Naruto’s favorite. Even though his chest feels so very tight, to the point where breathing hurts and his eyes burn. He desperately holds on to his rescuer’s hand and nods his head mutely while clamping his eyes shut.

Kakashi looks around at the cramped place of a flat, which still seems way too big for a child so small. He feels distinctly out of place in the face of emotional turmoil. Kakashi usually manages his emotions by not feeling anything. Some may call it unhealthy. He calls it a practical necessity.

They stay silent while Naruto tries suppressing his tears. He “should be grateful,” they say. He has his “own flat, no parents, no rules to adhere to”. At least, that’s what the older boys keep saying to him at the Academy — all the while enjoying their homemade bento, showcasing impeccable clothing, befitting the recent weather and rosy red cheeks.

Naruto has to wear multiple layers to stave of the chill he feels in the autumn wind. He keeps himself warm by exercising.

After mentally feeding his inner imagined fox with all the bad feelings, Naruto calms down enough to observe one of the only adults who doesn’t reject him. He wants to be as fearless and strong as the silver-haired man. The man’s hair is as spiky as Naruto’s bright blond hair but longer. His porcelain mask resembles the face of a dog, with red-rimmed almond shaped holes for the eyes and two red markings on each cheek. Naruto touches his own whisker marks on his round cheeks.

_Maybe we’re related_ , Naruto thinks, he’d like that.

“Are you family?” are the first words Kakashi hears from Naruto.

The masked man faces Naruto. The boy stares into black eyeholes for a long moment, azure blue eyes zipping right and left, unable to decide which one to focus on, waiting with bated breath.

“It’s a secret,” Kakashi finally decides on. Luckily, any more inquiries are interrupted by a loud growl from Naruto’s stomach. Blushing and laughing merrily again, Naruto pats his belly with both hands.

Grinning widely, Naruto invites the masked man to a fishing adventure.

Relieved at not having to answer any other strange questions, Kakashi simply nods his head.

—

Kakashi ends up giving a sleepy Naruto his first piggyback ride, while carrying his unstrapped sword in his left hand, the smell of cooked fish clinging to their clothes.

Naruto rubs his cheek comfortably against Kakashi’s shoulder, wrapping his arms securely around the man’s neck, sighing happily.

Inside the cold steel-heart a small flame flares.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various headcanons in a vague timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This has turned into crack.

1.) A rival joins the equation.

 

Gai wants to join the ANBU in order to alleviate some of the darkness in Kakashi. He firmly believes it is his own positive influence that has lifted Kakashi’s mood recently.

After being rejected by Danzou for not having the required “darkness”, whatever that may mean, he goes to seek the Sandaime Hokage. He will understand that it is fundamental for Kakashi to have his eternal rival close by.

“You’re hired.”

 

2.) How Naruto learns about his savior’s identity.

 

“Where is your mask, Tortoise?” Kakashi asks upon entering Naruto’s flat through the window in full ANBU gear.

“The young warrior Naruto may or may not have taken possession of it,” the unmasked Gai trails off cautiously.

At the same time a louder and higher pitched voice is heard: “I took it!” Proudly showcasing the mask on the back of Naruto's head, with his little fists on his hips, feet shoulder width apart. Mentally, Kakashi adds a white coat to the picture. Turning around, Naruto is greeted by a warm and contended aura from the usually tense and stoic man; muscles slack and posture relaxed.

Even Gai-Sensei is speechless, but not for long.

“Kakashi—”

Said man promptly throws his own porcelain mask at him and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Leaving behind a wide-eyed blond boy and a half-conscious Gai draped over a chair. Naruto is beaming. He has a name! His savior has a name and a face! He only got a very short glimpse of Kakashi’s face. A scar running vertically across the man's left eye. One red, one black iris. Everything below the eyes was hidden by a black mask. Another mask! He goes to poke Gai-Sensei awake. Naruto has questions.

 

3.) The one-eyed man sees similarities between Naruto and himself. 

 

Obito catches Naruto with his masked face.

“Orange is my favorite color, too!” Naruto exclaims.

“Here, keep it.”

—

Kakashi stares at the black swirls on the orange mask. Only one right eyehole.

“Naruto? Where... Where did you get that? Where was your ANBU guard?”

“It’s a secret,” Naruto says cheekily.

Kakashi’s glare has lost its intimidating nature after an incident in which he glared at Naruto wearing a pink apron covered in flour from head to toe.

It was worth it to see Naruto laugh so freely on his own birthday.

A day when fear, anger and hatred becomes an oppressive weight sitting on Naruto’s chest. He used to not bother with getting up at all.

Kakashi summoned Pakkun and the other ninken to cuddle with Naruto or slobber up his face until he finally got out of his bed with laughter lightening up all their moods.

Not getting an answer out of Naruto, Kakashi stares into the distance, thoughts swirling in his mind.

—

Somewhere hidden in the forrest, Obito reminisces about his own childhood and how he himself has flung himself off the Hokage’s Monument with abandon.

_Luckily, someone at the Academy always keeps watch over idiots like us, huh?_  Shaking himself, he assumes his evil-persona.

He has a clan massacre to assist.

 

4.) Rivals in action. 

 

Kakashi and Gai are sprawled on the ground like starfishes. Various ninja weapons strewn about, scorch marks creating a pattern around their still forms. Naruto wants to join them but he’s been perching on one of the tree stumps on the Third Training Ground. He feels too awed to move. Naruto has just borne witness to one of the most intense ninja fights in his whole, albeit short life!

Naruto had no idea you could even have that many options besides _rock-paper-scissors_. Was that an explosive tag hidden in the hand to beat paper?

_Amazing._

 

5.) Naruto wants an eternal rival too. 

 

Imagine Gai constantly pledging about the importance of having an eternal rival. To keep each other on their toes. To have constant contests. To hone each other’s abilities. There will be this interested gleam in Naruto’s eyes.

Naruto has been witness to many such contests between Kakashi and Gai. They’re tied. In Naruto’s honest opinion, Kakashi is the winner. Hands down. Naruto believes Kakashi lets Gai win. (He doesn’t.)

So, the next day, Naruto goes up to Sasuke and declares himself as Sasuke’s eternal rival.

(Maybe on Valentine’s Day?)

“Will you be my rival, Sasuke?!” Naruto runs at him full tilt.

Sasuke is too flabbergasted, _what…what is happening?_

They have their very first fight.

Sasuke wins.

Naruto is determined. He keeps getting up. He's learned from Gai to never give up.

Sasuke is grudgingly impressed by Naruto’s stamina or stubbornness.

Itachi sees their interaction and instantly assumes: “Oh Sasuke, have you made a friend?”

Naruto and Itachi know each other. Since Itachi has been assigned as Naruto’s ANBU guard (read: babysitter) at least once before. (Everyone gets to have a go at being charmed by Naruto’s warmth.)

“Hello, Naruto.” Who inclines his head respectfully only to start talking a mile a minute. Asking about Kakashi, of course. Oddly enough, exactly this behavior amuses Itachi. He sees himself in Kakashi and Sasuke in Naruto. _Does Sasuke show the same intensity in regards to me? How adorable_ , Itachi thinks.

Sasuke is done with his life. Not sure whether to trust Itachi’s judgement… Well, of course he’s going to trust Itachi’s judgement.

Kakashi comes to pick up Naruto. Naruto asks excitedly about dinner. “Can we get Ramen, please?”

“Naruto, you have to eat vegetables, too.”

“Oh. Sasuke loves tomatoes. Have you tried those?”

Sasuke turns into a tomato himself. “Nii-san!”

Naruto is skeptical. “Are they as yummy as Ramen?”

“Of course they are! Especially the tiny ones taste very sweet and crisp…,” and off little Sasuke goes. Naruto’s eyes go rounder and rounder.

“Kakashi-Sensei. Can we get some tomatoes, please?”

Kakashi’s eye crinkles in a smile and he nods his thanks to the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke is still out of breath from his passionate rant about the deliciousness of tomatoes. Itachi pats his head.

Naruto sees their interaction and takes Kakashi’s hand to pat his own head to mirror them. Kakashi goes along.

Sasuke and Naruto are caught in a glaring contest.

“Why don’t we go together?” Itachi offers. “Sasuke loves choosing the best tomatoes. He could show Naruto how to pick them.“

“Perfect.”

 

6.) The "Uchiha Massacre". It's a trap! 

 

The “Uchiha Clan Massacre” was a trap laid by Itachi and Fugaku. It must have been a fellow Uchiha who controlled the Nine-Tails after all.

When the lone survivor of the ANBU group (read: Naruto's babysitters), who confronted Obito sans mask, reported to the Third Hokage, the Uchiha's suspicions of an outsider were confirmed.

They would have preferred to keep Kakashi in the dark. To no avail, of course. The confrontation between Kakashi and Obito ends in a lot of spilled blood and an enraged red-eyed Naruto, screaming, "Kakashi is no trash. Never," crouching in front of a kneeling Kakashi, red chakra bubbling to the surface. 

"Naruto! Get out of here!" 

With the help of Tenzou, Itachi gets both of them out of there.

While Uchiha Mikoto pummels some sense into Obito.

Misunderstandings are explained, mysteries are solved. Madara is found (in case he's still alive?), Danzou is brought to justice, Akatsuki is disbanded.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't post this now, I'll keep sitting on this like a mother hen with her eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about it. Any kind of feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
